In this specification, the terms "hasp" and "keeper" are used to designate two members or bars used to lock doors and the like, which have forward-projecting, apertured eyes adapted to be locked together, as by a padlock. The hasp and keeper shown are fastened to the door structure by plates or pads, but other forms may be used. For convenience, the hasp is considered to be the door-mounted or movable plate while the keeper is considered to be the frame-mounted or fixed plate, but such plates may be reversed and may be used not only on swinging and sliding single doors, but also on double doors, and these terms are for convenience only and are not to be construed as limiting.
In door-closed relationship, the eyes of the hasp and keeper project from the face of the door structure in face-to-face parallel relation. It is common practice to lock such eyes with heavy padlocks, but these have not been wholly satisfactory. It has also been proposed, as in my prior applications, to lock the eyes together with a round lock which encloses the projecting eyes.
It is the purpose of the present invention to combine a round lock such as shown in my prior applications with a specially-formed hasp and keeper having overlying shroud plates which protect the lock from forced-entry attack and enhance the security provided.